Secret's out
by Aaronna
Summary: Chapter 1: Arthur, Lancelot and Merlin are out on a hunt when Merlin's secret is exposed. Written in 20 minutes. Is now a series. Disclaimer: IDOM - COMPLETED!
1. Arthur

All the signs were there. How had he missed it all this time? It wasn't even that well hidden. For gods' sake! Merlin was rubbish when it came to lying, so how did take this long to figure this out?

Overall, Arthur was angry. Angry at Merlin for not telling him, at Lancelot for helping Merlin hide it, but mostly at himself for missing something so obvious.

Right now, the very sight of Merlin make Arthur physically ill. So many emotions were running through his mind, all fighting for dominance.

He knew that if Gwaine had been there at that moment that he would be talking about how this was Merlin and that Arthur needed to get over himself and admit that the man was more than just a servant to the royal, he was his friend. But none of this was much use right now.

Sighing, Arthur turned to Lancelot. "Why did you tell me? This is something I had a right to know!"

Lancelot just shook his head. "I promised Merlin I would not tell anyone. He knew you would react badly, so he didn't say anything. Anyway, he had no control over this."

Arthur could not think of a proper response to that statement, so he settled on just glaring at the knight.

It had just been a simple hunt, Arthur thought. Just Lancelot, Merlin, and himself. They had only been out there a few hours when Merlin's secret came to light. At this thought Arthur's anger increased. What had Merlin expected? He had been lying all this time. Why? Why hadn't he trusted Arthur with the truth?

The only answer Arthur could come up with was "Because he is Merlin." With this thought Arthur turned to look at the man in question.

Merlin was wrapped in two cloaks and was still shivering from his fever. Merlin had been sick all week and had LIED ABOUT IT! Damn it! Arthur knew that Merlin was an idiot, but this was a whole new level!


	2. Leon

Chapter 2

When Leon decided to test how observant all of the palace guards were by doing a surprise check. Leon had expected to see some unusual things, like that one guard Leon had seen as a child who spent his shift braiding straw into little wreaths, but this was nothing like Leon had imagined. It was apparent that Merlin clearly thought that no one would see him. Otherwise, Leon doubted, in hindsight, that Merlin would have done what Leon had just seen. The very sight had frozen the knight where he stood in near horror.

A number of emotions bombarded the knight. Anger came first, but was quickly replaced with denial. His trust turned to betrayal, and honor with shame. Leon had never seen this coming. After all, Merlin was so close to Arthur that Leon and the rest of the knights had believed that the boy was completely devoted and loyal to the King. But the sight before his shook poor Leon's entire world, making the knight realize that there was more to the boy than first appeared.

Leon finally managed to continue on his way, after what seemed like ages, but he could not banish the images of what he had seen from his mind. Merlin, the sweet, innocent, and clumsy servant could not have been doing what Leon knew he had seen. Leon knew that he should have stopped the boy and then reported what had happened to Arthur, but Merlin was like a little brother. Leon couldn't bring himself to do that to the boy. Leon decided to let it slide this once, after all, it wasn't every day that one gets to kiss the Queen's handmaiden, Sefa.


	3. Gwaine

Gwaine could not believe it. There is no way… He had to have been mistaken. Those words… That language… Not Merlin…

Sweet, innocent, inconspicuous Merlin could not have uttered those heinous words. Gwaine was well traveled and was no stranger to hearing the like, but it was like a mace to the gut to hear it rolling off of Merlin's tongue. The worst part was that they seemed like they belonged there. The words flowed effortlessly from his mouth, like a song to a singer. It was disturbing to the knight.

It really shouldn't have come as a surprise to Gwaine. After all, Merlin clearly had secrets, but this one was not something one would ever have connected to Merlin. He was the lovable goof of the group… Not that this really changed that. Merlin was still the same person, he just had… That!

Clearly Gwaine was going to have to use this to his advantage. Just imagine all the trouble the two of them could cause! This was going to be fun! But first, Gwaine was clearly going to have to get to the bottom of the story and find out where Merlin learnt it.

Gaius was the most likely candidate, but surely not. Morgana? That one had possibilities. Hunith just seemed too strict and protective of Merlin for it to have come from her. Who ever it was, they did a good and thorough job of it.

As fun as this could possibly be, it was definitely not something the princess should know. Merlin did not need to deal with Arthur if the man ever found out. Arthur would completely overreact and yell at the skinny lad asking who had corrupted him.

No, Gwaine would keep the fact that Merlin had one of the foulest mouths he had ever heard to himself. At least for now.


	4. Gwen

Gwen had nearly caught him in the act before, but this time was different. Merlin had rambled about how he could explain, and never really ended up saying anything. Really, he is her friend. She isn't going to look at him differently.

It made sense. She had seen the signs over the years, but had kept it quiet for Merlin's safety. After all, something like this was always punished to the extremes of the law. No, it was going to stay their little secret.

Well, kind of. Gaius obviously knew, but he loves Merlin too much to expose him. After all, Gaius had taken the blame for it in the past. Lancelot probably had known, but she couldn't really ask the dead now could she?

It would also explain quite a bit about him. It explained his unique view on things, his clumsiness, and his desire to follow Arthur everywhere. How better to be accepted than to worm his way into the then prince's, now king's, heart.

Merlin must hate having hide who he really is. To live in constant fear of being discovered. No wonder he looked so panicked right now. His big secret had just been exposed and he had no control over any of it. He had been hiding this part of himself for so long that he probably couldn't have told her even if he had wanted. The poor thing had been forced to live a lie by an unjust law.

"Merlin, it is alright. I am not going to tell anyone"

"Really? You don't hate me? You're fine with it! You don't know how much this means to me!"

"How could I possibly hate you? Did you choose to be like this?"

"I was born like this… My mother sent me here because of it. Most of Ealdor knew there was something odd about me, so she sent me here to a new life."

"You know, you could have just asked for the dress. There was no need to steal it. And who am I to judge. You like to wear dress now and then and I like to wear trousers. But let's not tell Arthur, he calls you a girl enough as it is!"


	5. Elyan

Elyan could not believe his eyes. Surely Merlin could not be stupid enough to do that. Not in the middle of the city, next to the training grounds of all places! In fact, Elyan could only think a dozen worse places to do it. But there it was, right where any of the knights could stumble across it.

Elyan knew Merlin would disappear for days and that is probably why he was doing it here. Gaius must have taught him. How else could he have learned? And now he was sick and tired of having to go around Arthur do it while trying not to let him down.

Arthur! Surely he didn't know. He would never condone this, right?

Elyan shook his head. No, there was no way Arthur knew what his manservant was working on behind his back. And there was no way he was going to be the one to tell the king. Gwen would skin him alive if he did that, and he was rather partial to it. But the two of them are the best of friends, not just as master and servant. Arthur wouldn't do anything too drastic, but it would likely end in tears.

Elyan knew he was going to have to be the one who plotted behind the king's back to keep this from getting out. Seriously, what was Merlin thinking? Elyan was probably the only one of the knights who would be able to get away with this. After all, he was the brother of the queen. Arthur would let him slide by just to keep Gwen happy.

Sighing, Elyan jogged off to make sure no one else wondered into Merlin's little herb patch, that was the least he could do. Except water the plants when Merlin was too busy… He could do that.


	6. Percival

AN: Since the network was down at work and the college, you guys get two new chapters!

~\\./~

Percival's mouth dropped when he heard it, but Merlin did seem to be phased, other than a slight tightening around the eyes. The boy actually seemed to look pleased if anything. But Merlin couldn't be. He was far too kind hearted and innocent. But Merlin just continued what he had been doing.

When the man threatened to tell Arthur and get Merlin thrown out of the Royal household, Percival felt his blood boil. Merlin simply turned and said,

"I can hardly be punished for being born, so fine. Tell him, I have been trying for years to find a way to tell him. I am not afraid of what he will do."

Percival's and the man's mouths fell open. It was true and Merlin didn't care if people knew. A secret like that must be heavy, so heavy that after a while you you no longer care if you keep it. Poor Merlin... To have to live with something like that hanging over his head.

Percival's surprise increased when the man backed off and walked away. He must have been wanting to scare the servant enough to get him to pay to keep it a secret. But when Merlin encouraged him to tell Arthur, the man lost all of the leverage he thought he had.

Once the man was out of sight, Merlin slouched and let his fear show. Merlin had gambled that the man would not follow through, and had won. Percival watched as Merlin slowly collected himself. It was clear now that Merlin was afraid of what Arthur would do if he found out.

Poor Merlin... Percival headed off, thinking of a way to lighten Merlin's secret burden. After all, it was hardly his fault he was born out of wedlock. Surely Arthur would understand.


	7. Merlin's Look Back

AN: Tah-dah! A brand new chapter! There will only be one more to bring this collection to a close. Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, or followed this series! *Hugs*

Chapter 7

Merlin could hardly believe how thick his friends were sometimes. He had been using magic more openly for the past five year and no one even noticed! Arthur had just assumed he had fallen ill, but he had been out all night a week before, fighting serkets when one of them grazed him with its stinger. Lancelot never lied, bless his soul, but Arthur twisted his words to fit his own idea of what happened.

And Leon! That one was both embarrassing and hilarious! Merlin had fallen asleep in the armory and poor sweet Sefa had come to wake him. He had been so startled that he had turned her into a frog. After a bit of research, he realized that kissing her was the best way to turn her back. It would erase her memory of what he had done as well as return her to human form. So he took her back to the corridor by her chamber and kissed her. The poor knight came around the corner right after the transformation was complete. Merlin would never forget how confused and horrified the blond had looked.

Gwaine had just been bad timing. Merlin had been studying a spell that allowed the caster to be fluent in any language. He had been in middle of casting it when he heard the knight approaching. In his haste, he accidentally mispronounced one of the words. So when Gwaine reached the door, the spell had made Merlin fluent in cursing, and his frustration caused the words to flow like water. Gwaine had question him about it, Merlin blamed it on the author of the spell book. Why not? It was the truth.

Merlin still blushed at the thought of the time he thought about the time he thought Gwen had seen him use magic. Instead of noticing that he was casting protective enchantments on the gowns, she thought he was was taking dresses. Why on earth did she think he was going to wear it? Was that something some men do? She seemed fine with it, so that was probably the case.

Elyan and the herbs had been nice. The herb patch had been for Merlin's personal use for magical injuries and potions, so not to be a drain on Gaius's stores. Merlin had Elyan had never really been friends before the he had made that little garden on the edge of the training grounds. But now, the two of them were nearly as close as Merlin and Lancelot had been. It was a friendship Merlin treasured.

And then there was Percival. It took weeks for Merlin to understand why his gentle friend had become so protective and defensive. It wasn't until one of the young knights call another a byblow that Merlin figured it out. Percival had misread what had happened. The man had seen Merlin with Kilgharrah and threatened to tell Arthur. The man had been referring to the old wife's tale that Dragonlord are the offspring of a human and a demon. True, what Percival thought was correct, but how he got that in a roundabout manner.

Seriously though, how had they all misunderstood what was happening all of these years? Not that he knew what he do if they did find out. Did he really want his secret out? Not just yet...


	8. Magic Reveled

AN: Here is the last chapter. This is the fourth or fifth version of this chapter I have written. One of which I will be posting on its own as soon as I finish it. I hope you guys have enjoyed this an much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I love all of you guys!

Chapter 8

None of them had expected this of Merlin. They all knew that he too loyal to just disappear without telling anyone, especially when Gaius was off dealing with an outbreak of sweating sickness in a nearby village. But not one of the knights or royals had seen hide nor hair of him in days.

One look at Gaius room was all they needed to know something was wrong. The room was spotless. Everything was organized and the floor was clean. That was when they saw it. There was no denying it.

There on Gaius's bed, just hidden from view was a trembling Merlin. Gwen got to him first and felt the fever through his shirt and jacket. As she got the men to help her remove the outer layers and lay him down properly, the sick man began coughing. With each chest rattling hack, something else happened.

The first barking exhalation, had folded the newly removed neckerchief and coat, the second removed a stain from Gwaine's tunic. One thing after a another happened. Dried herbs coming back to life, the fire rushing to life, even a bucket floated over for the poor thing to vomit into.

There was no denying it. Merlin clearly had magic. At first, Arthur had been horrified. But after his rat chewed boot suddenly repaired itself in a subdued sneeze, he couldn't harbor any ill feelings towards the sick magic user. And poor Merlin didn't even know that his secret's out.


End file.
